fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Work Dungeon
Work Dungeon 'is an MTV original animated series created by Eli. It ran from March 7th, 2015 - April 2nd, 2016 for 2 seasons and 26 episodes. The series revolves around a 20-something year old named Paris Matthews and her co-workers, Kevin Black, and Sheldon Hart, who work at a simple mine dungeon in New York City to do some mine work, except when they're just regular adults doing regular things. The show was rated TV-PG-DV in the United States. Characters *'Paris Matthews '(Linda Cardellini) - a woman who was born with swords for arms, but can do some pretty interesting things with them. *'Kevin Black '(Chris Rock) - a co-worker of Paris' who doesn't really work most of the time, but is pretty awesome with gadgets. *'Sheldon Hart '(Chris Hardwick) - another co-worker of Paris' who would usually slack around, not really caring about his job. *'Claire McHanson '(Deedee Magno) - Paris' boss who seems to look down on Paris and her co-workers sometimes. *'Work Ninja '(Niki Yang) - A female ninja who often appears out of nowhere. *'Hannah Birch (Dana Davis) - An attractive employee who Kevin has a crush on. *'Mikey Joe '(Jack Black) - A mysterious employee who Paris, Sheldon and Kevin meet in Episode 6. *'Ellie Seilman '(Grey DeLisle) - An epileptic employee who Sheldon helps sometimes. Episodes Season One (2015) #Pilot (3/07/15) - Paris arrives at her new business job and meets her co-workers, Kevin and Sheldon, for the first time. Meanwhile, a security guard tries to catch a pizza squirrel who came into the dungeon #Work Ninja (3/14/15) - Paris meets a mysterious ninja in the lobby when she is talking to a fellow employee. Meanwhile, Kevin finds a rare golden key, leading Sheldon to think that he and Kevin could be rich with it. #Anything Pen (3/21/2015) - Sheldon finds a pen that can bring whatever it draws to life, and Sheldon gets a little out of hand with it. Meanwhile, Paris has to deliver a 400-word document about what she thinks of her dungeon job, and if she doesn't, she might get the boot. #Work Sleep (3/28/2015) - Paris accidentally falls asleep while she is working, and the dreams she has while sleeping are rather weird and unexpected. Kevin and Sheldon try to wake her up, but for some reason, she won't wake up for a large amount of time. #Paper-view (4/04/2015) - Sheldon does some paperwork after he had a vision that he would get killed if he didn't do his work at least once. Doing paperwork, he attracts many employees who are suprised at how Sheldon is actually doing his work for the first time. Meanwhile, Kevin tries to get attention from an attractive employee named Hannah. #Tales from Mikey Joe (4/11/2015) - Paris, Kevin and Sheldon meet a mysterious employee named Mikey Joe, and when they meet him, he tells them a few tales about weird, eerie, and grotest experiences in his life. #Epileptic Ellie (4/18/2015) - Sheldon meets a fellow employee named Ellie and starts helping her with stuff, little did he know, it gets harder sometimes whenever she has seizures. Meanwhile, Paris and Kevin try to get a coffee machine to stop malfunctioning. #Broken (4/25/2015) - Paris breaks her arm after a bad staircase accident. She gets a cast from Kevin which is signed by some people, including Kevin, Sheldon and Hannah. Meanwhile, Mikey Joe befriends a talking parrot who does not repeat stuff from humans like normal parrots do. #Pizza Day (5/02/2015) - Mikey Joe hosts a pizza party to celebrate Sheldon killing a demon blob "with his bare hands", and almost every employee at work, except for a depressed Hannah who has been feeling sad since her brother fell into a coma few days ago, enjoys the party, even the boss. #Beast of Beauty (5/09/2015) - Paris spots a possessed meat beast, but since she finds the beast too "beautiful" to kill, she keeps it a secret from the other employees, except for Kevin and Sheldon, who she can trust. #Bludsuk (5/16/2015) - It's "Bring Your Pet to Work Day" and everyone is excited to bring their pets (most of them looking weird, demonic and unusual), but Kevin feels uneasy about bringing his vampire weasel to work since the weasel plans kill the dungeon somehow. #Shut Up Dare (5/23/2015) - Kevin dares Sheldon to keep his mouth shut for the whole day, and if Sheldon doesn't, he might lose $50 bucks, even though that isn't that much. #Video Game (5/30/2015) - Sheldon finds a mysterious 95-year-old video game hidden in a random closet and tries to find some way to show it to the world after it's 9-and-a-half decades of being lost. Season Two (2016) #Invasion (1/09/2016) - A gigantic pack of space worms invade the entire dungeon, and it's up to Paris (Kevin and Sheldon would join her but they were too scared for some reason) to slay them all. #The Notebook (1/16/2016) - Paris starts writing in a glow in the dark notebook she finds in her desk. Meanwhile, a mysterious female magician wants to take Sheldon's soul. #Charlie (1/23/2016) - a boy named Charlie keeps on appearing and disappearing behind the dungeon's many windows (while monotonically repeating his name) and disturbs Kevin and Sheldon very much. #Pranks (1/30/2016) - the pizza squirrel returns and launches a series of death pranks on the dungeon. Meanwhile, a new employee named Jack keeps on stalking other workers for no reason. #The Haunting (2/06/2016) - When Sheldon thinks the dungeon is haunted, Paris and Kevin don't believe him, but when they get a true glimpse of what he's talking about, they're scared out of their minds. #666,600 Minutes (2/13/2016) - Mikey Joe doesn't know whether or not he wants to find his one true love on Valentine's Day, but when he finds a demon woman named Alex who wants him so bad (yet is very terrifying), he thinks he's set a goal. #When I Was Dead (2/20/2016) - During lunch break, Hannah tells Paris the story of how she almost tamed a wild coyote....and entered a near-death coma. #Polar Shark (2/27/2016) - when Paris spots an albino polar Shark in her office, she tries so hard to kill it, but often fails ultimately. And when she gets furious, she decides to resort to the ultra artillery. #Court (3/05/2016) - a self-centered millionaire sues the dungeon after a little business-related mishap and brings it to court, with Paris representing the dungeon at the trial. #2789.4-Mile Delivery (3/12/2016) - Kevin has to deliver a secret package all the way from New York to Los Angeles, with the package bringing down some huge world-jeopardy if it isn't delivered. #Employee of the Year (3/19/2016) - When longtime dungeon dog Joel Barks looses to Paris for the employee of the year award after 9 years of winning, he and some other bad dogs cook up some plans. #Bad Sandwich (3/26/2016) - Sheldon finds the worst-looking sandwich in the whole universe, but when he decides to take a quick bite of it, he realizes the heaven it is. #Trapped (series finale; 4/02/2016) - Kevin and Sheldon accidentally get trapped inside the dungeon by a steel boulder at closing time, and Paris tries her best to get them out. Category:EliNinja Category:Television series